This application claims the priority of German application 198 02 910.1-26, filed in Germany on Jan. 27, 1998.
The invention relates to a weaving machine with a reed having a weft insertion channel, the reed being connected with a reed stay. The reed pivots alternately from a weft insertion position into a weft beating-up position. At least one reed filler is located on the output side of the weft insertion channel in a stationary position in the weft insertion position, the filler having a weft channel. At least one device is provided in the weft beating-up position on the output side of the reed for cutting a weft beaten up on the beating-up edge of a fabric. At least one device is provided for forming a tucked selvedge on the fabric. At least one weft stop motion is located on the output side of the weft insertion channel for detecting the correct insertion of the weft.
A weaving machine with at least one reed filler located on the output side of the insertion channel of a reed in a stationary position in the weft insertion position is known from European Patent 0 532 931 (corresponds also to U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,181).
To monitor the correct insertion of a weft, in known fashion, a first weft stop motion is provided on the output side of the weft insertion channel that is either integrated in the end area of the reciprocating reed or which is located on the output side of the weft insertion channel at a distance from the reed in an auxiliary reed that is connected with the reed stop.
An auxiliary reed of this kind is known from French Patent 2,494,731 (corresponds also to U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,399), which has, in addition to the first weft stop motion in the plane of the weft insertion, a second weft stop motion at a distance therefrom. A reed of this kind with a weft stop motion in the input and output areas of the thread channel is connected with the reed stay at a distance from the reed.
The use of an auxiliary reed of this kind is not suitable in conjunction with a device for forming a tucked selvedge, particularly because no means are provided for keeping the inserted weft stretched downstream from the first weft stop motion.
A weaving machine for producing single- or multi-web fabric is known from German Patent 44 43 899 (corresponds also to U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,570), which has at least a combination of a cutting device and a tucker mean.
In the weft insertion position, at least on the output side of the weft insertion channel of the reed, a reed filler is located in a fixed position. An auxiliary reed for forming a so-called catch selvedge is located downstream from the stationary reed filler. The auxiliary reed performs the same oscillating movements as the reed for inserting the weft and beating it up. At least one weft stop motion is integrated into the auxiliary reed that has a weft channel on the output side of the weft, said stop motion detecting the correct insertion of the weft for the weaving machine control.
In view of the fact that the at least one weft stop motion is located in said auxiliary reed on the output side of the weft, the free end of the inserted weft must have a length which is at least great enough for the end to pass the first weft stop motion.
This arrangement of said first weft stop motion produces a weft waste of several millimeters.
A goal of the invention therefore is to provide measures to prevent the abovementioned weft waste from occurring.
According to the invention, this goal is achieved in that at least the first weft stop motion is integrated on the output side of the weft insertion channel with the reed filler which is in a fixed position.
The solution according to the invention results in a reduction of the weft waste which corresponds at least to the length of the first weft stop motion integrated into the reed filler.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.